Sherlock and his Daughter
by IzzyBells
Summary: Alice is supposed to be Sherlock Holme's daughter. Fathers should look after their children, right? Well, she finds their roles reversed the older she gets. Welcome to the brain child of a conversation between my friend and I!


I have come up with my own AU to Sherlock regarding their future. It's kind of against Johnlock and maybe a little confusing. I'll give it to you in a nutshell:

Against what most Sherlokians thought, Sherlock and John were not gay (for each other, sure, maybe a little, but they weren't going to act on it). John eventually married Mary, and Sherlock managed to tolerate a woman long enough to date her (oh who am I kidding; he fell in love with her). After two or three years they married and had a daughter. When their daughter was three, his wife died in a car crash. Leaving Sherlock in charge of his daughter. John and Mary were definitely a huge help (usually without Sherlock even realizing).

So now you're all caught up. Here we go then. I was hoping to pull this off in play/rp format. It'll just be easier to organize my thoughts that way. Also, this is a collection of little bits and pieces, probably not very many long parts, inspired by a conversation I had with a friend regarding Sherlock's future and children.

I don't own Sherlock or John, or anything else in the show. That all belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC. I do own Sherlock's daughter, Alice, however. I imagined her up, therefore she is mine.

-  
Age 7 (this means Alice is seven by the way for anyone who didn't guess that already)

*blue smoke seeps out of the kitchen, along with a faint burning smell*  
Sherlock: What...*jumps up and runs into the kitchen* NONONO DON'T TOUCH THAT! *steers Alice out of the kitchen* Darling, you can't mix the blue with the white, okay? Blue and white will destroy the house. You don't want to destroy the house, do you?  
Alice: *coughs a puff of blue smoke and shuffles into the bathroom to clean herself up*

-  
Age 15

Dylan (Alice's boyfriend): *sits across from Sherlock while Alice looks for something edible* So...are those...human skulls?  
Sherlock: Yes. I knew a few of them.  
Dylan: *shifts nervously in his seat*  
Alice: *from the kitchen* DAD! Why are there eyeballs in the microwave?!  
Sherlock: It's an experiment! Put those back!  
Dylan: Eyeballs?  
Alice: Dad, when was the last time you went to the store?!  
Sherlock: *gets up and goes into the kitchen* Three weeks ago, I think.  
Dylan: ...

-  
Age 16

9:00  
*crashes coming from downstairs*  
Alice: *in her room reading* Dad? You alright?  
Sherlock: Yep! *bang*

10:00  
*sound of glass shattering and Sherlock swearing loudly*  
Alice: Do you need anything? Any help?  
Sherlock: No I'm alright!

11:00  
*silence*  
Alice: Dad?  
*silence*  
Alice: Dad?!  
*silence*  
Alice: *goes downstairs and gingerly steps around broken glass and puddles of some liquid that she definitely does not want to touch* Dad?  
Sherlock: *from the couch* You have to wake up in eight hours. Go to bed.  
Alice: *sighs and rolls her eyes**starts picking up the broken glass**tosses Sherlock the box of Band-Aids*

-  
Age 15

Sherlock: *comes home* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
Alice: Vacuuming. The floor was dirty.  
Sherlock: BUT-BUT...  
Alice: Is there any real reason that the floor has to be dirty?  
Sherlock: No...  
Alice: Then it should be cleaned.  
Sherlock: *falls onto the couch* I TRIPPED OVER THE CORD ALICE TURN IT OFF.  
Alice: *looks at the cord* ...Dad it's not even over there.  
Sherlock: Don't talk back to me. I'm your father!  
Alice: And you also neglect house chores. Now stop being childish, Dad.

-  
Age 13

Alice: DAD! COME HELP ME WITH MY HOMEWORK!  
Sherlock: *groan* Noooooo...it's so simple...  
Alice: Well not to me!  
Sherlock: *sighs**looks over worksheet* The term "f(x)" is the same as "y".  
Alice: That's...not even what I need help with...  
Sherlock: *runs back to the couch* Figure it out you can do it!  
Alice: *muttering* Real helpful, Dad. *texts friend for help*

Age 18

Alice: Hey Dad? I'm going over to Vivian's now, okay?  
Sherlock: Why are going there again?  
Alice: Because we planned this two weeks ago. We're just going to watch a bunch of movies and stay up late, okay?  
Sherlock: ...  
Alice: Dad?  
Sherlock: ...  
Alice: *carefully slide the microscope away from him* I'm leaving to go to Vivian's now. Okay...?  
Sherlock: Put it back I wasn't finished.  
Alice: *rolls eyes and give the microscope back, then writes that she went to Vivian's on a sticky note and sticks it to the table, then leaves*

Well, there you have it. I'll add more later after I write more...later...when I get more ideas...yeah, don't expect anything for a while. Hope you enjoyed it, though! HOPEFULLY I got Sherlock down right. He's probably more OOC than not, but hey, I tried.


End file.
